Clan:Silent Knight
Introduction Hello! We are Silent Knight, and we are primarily a 200+ PvM clan. However, we are not all about killing monsters! We also offer PvP, dungeoneering, and skilling. We are one of the best clans out there. Here are some things we have to offer: *Active leaders and members *4-5 events daily (you can also hold your own events if you want) * 24/7 access to dungeoneering groups *No drama! *Fair leaders - promotions are given to those that help the clan grow by bumping thread, recruiting others or helping out. *Laid back. Jokes and such are welcome as long as none of it is offensive to someone else. We are always recruiting members. However, if you don’t follow the rules and requirements, you will be kicked. We are not looking to be an overpopulated clan; we do, however, want to be one of the best clans out there. If that means having a lot of members, then so be Requirements Below is a list level requirements. Note that we are only looking for players who plan on being active. If you have even had the thought of quitting Runescape, this is not the clan for you. Also, the clan citadel is very important to us, so you MUST be willing to cap when it is mandatory (which will only be on tier upgrade weeks or very rare other occasions). ~You MUST be level 200+ combat in order to post an application. You will be automatically declined if you are not 200+.~ ::. NO EXCEPTIONS WILL BE MADE FOR ANYONE .:: Combat Level Requirement - 200+ 2200+ Total Level 99 Attack 99 Strength 99 Defence 99 Constitution 99 Range 95 Magic 95 Prayer 96 Summoning 70 Agility 90 Dungeoneering 92 Herblore RuneScape Clan Rankings #3 in Combat Level (all) #3 in Attack Skill #3 in Defence Skill #4 in Magic Skill #5 in Strength Skill #5 in Constitution Skill #5 in Ranged Skill #5 in Prayer Skill #5 in Herblore Skill #5 in Summoning Skill #6 in Total Level (all) #6 in Dungeoneering Skill #12 in Total Experience Reference: RuneScape Clan Rankings Events Here are a few things that we do on a daily basis: *PvM Events (Every Boss) *Competition *Jagex Competition *Group PvP Events *PvM Wars *Anti-Crash *Socialization *Citadel Upkeep Clan Rules Honor/Maturity: # No Flaming anybody, this includes people not in the clan. #No racism, including racial slurs. #No spamming in the clan chat, forum, or offsite. #No spamming at ant-crashes. (ex. skkkkkkkkk) #Do not lie to leaders for any reason, especially for one’s own benefit at someone’s misfortune. #No cheating in the game, this includes abusing glitches, and botting. #No luring, it's a form of deception and lying, it will not be tolerated. #No scamming, this includes people outside of the clan. #No looting members' gravestones and stealing items. #No talk of hacking, account sharing, or any other kind of mischief against Jagex rules. #Clan chat will remain only in English. #No leaving the clan chat, if you would like to not view clan talk, turn clan off. #No complaining of the clan in the clan chat channel. Contact a leader if you have a complaint. #No taunting rival clans, this creates conflicts that are not necessary. #Swearing in the clan chat should be kept to a bare minimum, excessive swearing is a strike. #Do not contact leaders about a rank. #Cap at the Citadel in mandatory weeks. #You must cap before using the clan battlefield for boosts. Getting a minimum for a clan ring and stopping can get you banned from the Citadel. Anti- Crash Rules: #You may not call anti-crash for any other clan or a friend. #Anti-crash may only be called for a Silent Knight friend chat. #A Silent Knight vex MUST be outside for anti-crash to be called. (corp) #All anti-crashes are optional. #You may not call anti-crash on a failed crash. #No crashing clan mates #No calling anti-crash regularly, we are not a clan meant for anti-crashing. Please keep in mind that violating any of these rules may earn you a strike or a kick, depending on the severity of the offense. We always try to be fair when evaluating misconduct, but we reserve the right to kick members if we feel it is warranted by the situation. Ranking Ranks will be given to those who earn them. If you want to rank up, do the following things: *Recruit new members *Bump the thread *Be active in the clan chat *Attend as many events as you can *Try to help make the clan grow *Get your resource cap in the citadel Description of ranks: *Recruit --> Corporal: Being in the clan for a week. (Probationary period) *Corporal --> Sergeant: Has been active in events, no problems with the clan. *Sergeant --> Lieutenant: Bumps the RS forum, leads and starts events daily. Caps at the citadel every week. Has at least signed up for offsite. *Lieutenant --> Captain: Accepts/declines and invites applicants on the forum. *Captain --> General: Very active on Offsite, RS Forums, Events. Stands out over the rest. *General --> Administrator: Mature players who have NEVER had any personal problems with anyone in the clan chat. Can be trusted to kick only when needed. *Administrator --> Organizer/Coordinator: Can be trusted to set up weekly events for the clan, and to lead mandatory events. Highest rank attainable without election. *Lieutenant+ --> Overseer: Can only be voted in by a clan election every 3 months. *Admin+ --> Co-owner: The most active and loyal members. Must have long history with the clan. These can be picked by Owner and Co-owners. Overseers that have been voted in 3 times automatically become a Co-owner. (Minimum of 6 months needed, if re-elected for a 3rd time, they become Co-owner rather than Overseer.) Of course, all Owners have to agree. *Owner: Election! Only if the Owner leaves. Next Election for Bronze Keys: March 1st, 2012. Ends March 5th, 2012 (election every 3 months). In the interest of preserving the value of ranks, we have a limit on the number of people for each rank. These limits are listed below: *Recruits, Corporals, and Sergeants: No Max *Lieutenants: 25 *Captains: 20 *Generals: 10 *Administrators: 8 *Coordinators: 2 *Organizers: 2 *Overseers: 5 *Co-owners: 5 *Owner: 1 Citadel At Silent Knight, the citadel is important to us. It is a status symbol of how great of a clan we are. If we cannot maintain our citadel, it will decline and our symbol is gone. Therefore, we ask you to take part in collecting resources to help the clan out. *Current Tier: 7 *Tree Tier: 7 *Mine Tier: 7 *Kiln Tier: 7 *Furnace Tier: 7 *Obelisk Tier: 7 *Loom Tier: 7 *Barbecue Tier: 7 Category:Clans Category:Pvm Clans Category:Active Clan